firefandomcom-20200223-history
Winnipeg Fire Paramedic Service
History Fire Stations Apparatus roster Station 01 - 65 Ellen Street @ McDermot Avenue (Downtown) Built 1965 :Engine 101 - 2008 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/30F) (SN#133935) :Engine 103 - 2008 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/30F) (SN#133936) :Ladder 1 - 2001 E-One Cyclone II / Superior (2000/300/95') (SN#123170 / #SE-2645) :Squad 1 - 2008 Ford F550 / Green Acres (250/300/10) (SN#08111860) :Platoon 1 :Medic 31 - 2006 Ford / Crestline ambulance :Medic 91 - 2006 Ford / Crestline ambulance :Medic 92 :MIRV1 :Medical Superintendant 55 Station 02 - 55 Watt Street @ Rue Desalaberry (Elmwood) Built 1990 :Engine 2 - 1998 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry (1750/400/50F) (SN#M5990) :Squad 2 :Medic 2 - 2009 Chevrolet / Crestline ambulance Station 03 - 337 Rue Des Meurons @ Rue Goulet (Norwood) Built 1969 :Engine 3 - 1994 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry (1500/400/80F) (SN#M5212) :Water Rescue 3 - 1988 GMC / Dependable :AIR 3 - 1979 International / FD-built :District 3 :Command 3 Station 04 - 150 Osborne Street @ Stradbrook Avenue (Osborne Village) Built 1958 :Engine 4 - 1998 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry (1750/400/50F) (SN#M5988) :Rescue 4 - 2001 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry (1500/400/50A) (SN#M6702) :District 4 :Squad 4 Station 05 - 845 Sargent Avenue @ Burnell Street (West End) Built 1910 :Engine 5 - 2006 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1250/800/30F) (SN#A149) :Rescue 5 - 2008 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/30F) (SN#133938) :Medic 05 :Medic 45 Station 06 - 603 Redwood Avenue @ McGregor Street (North End) Built 1998 :Engine 6 - 2006 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry (1250/800/30F) (SN#A150) :Rescue 6 :Medic 06 Station 07 - 10 Allen Blye Drive @ Leila Avenue (Amber Trails) Built 1997 :Engine 7 :Hazmat 7 - 1987 GMC / Dependable :Medic 16 Station 08 - 640 Kimberly Avenue @ Golspie Street (East Kildonan) Built 1969 :Engine 8 - 1994 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry (1500/400/80F) (SN#M5211) :Rescue 8 - 1995 Pierce Saber / Fort Garry heavy rescue :District 8 Station 09 - 864 Marion Street @ Panet Street (St. Boniface Industrial Park) Built 1957 :Engine 9 - 1990 E-One Hush (1050/400) (SN#8502) :Rescue 9 - 2001 E-One Typhoon / Saulsbury/Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 2642/124500) :Hazmat 9 - 1996 Pierce Lance / Fort Garry Station 10 - 1354 Border Street @ Powell Avenue (Brooklands) Built 1967 :Engine 10 - 1998 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry (1750/400/50F) :District 10 :Medic 10 :Medic 40 Station 11 - 200 Berry Street @ Portage Avenue (St. James) Built 1912 (New station under construction at Portage Avenue @ Century Street) :Engine 11 - 2001 E-One Typhoon / Superior (1050/800/30F) (SN#SE 2657/124067) :Rescue 11 :Medical Supervisor 75 Station 12 - 1780 Taylor Avenue @ Beaverbrook Street (River Heights) Opened 2012 :Engine 12 - 2001 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry (1500/400/50A) (SN#M6704) :MIRV 1 Station 13 - 799 Lilac Street @ Beresford Avenue (Fort Rouge) Built 1979 : Engine 13 : Ladder 13 : Medic 13 Sub Station 13 - Redboine Canoe Club (Fort Rouge) Loading Docks :Water Rescue 13 (DC with Boat Carrier) :Water Rescue 131 (Boat) : Station 14 - 1057 St. Mary's Road @ Worthington Avenue (St. Vital) Built 1957 :Engine 14 - 1994 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry (1500/400/80F) (SN#M5207) :Medic 14 Station 15 - 1083 Autumnwood Drive @ Cottonwood Road (Windsor Park) Built 1969 :Engine 15 - 1994 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry (1500/400/80F) (SN#M5209) Station 16 - 1001 McGregor Street @ Leila Avenue (West Kildonan) Built 1969 :Engine 16 - 2005 E-One Typhoon (1050/500) :Ladder 16 - 2004 E-One Cyclone II (1750/220/16/100' Bronto Skylift) (SN#127886) :Squad 16 Station 17 - 1501 Church Avenue @ Sheppard Street (Inkster Industrial Park) Built 1963 :Engine 17 - 1990 E-One Hush (1050/500) :Medic 48 :Medical Supervisor 73 :Rehab 17 Station 18 - Roblin Boulevard @ Dieppe Street (Charleswood) Opened April 2012 :Engine 18 - 1994 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry (1500/400/80F) (SN#M5206) :Medic 18 : Station 19 - 320 Whytewold Road @ Lodge Avenue (Silver Heights) Built 1959 :Engine 19 - 2001 E-One Typhoon / Superior (1050/800/30F) (SN#SE 2658/124068) Station 20 - 525 Banting Drive @ Portage Avenue (Assiniboia) Built 1972 :Engine 20 - 2006 E-One Cyclone II quint (1750/420/100') (SN#131540) :Ladder 20 :Medic 20 :Medic 95 Station 21 - 1446 Regent Avenue West @ Starlight Road (West Transcona) Built 2007 :Engine 21 - 2001 E-One Cyclone II quint (1750/420/100') (SN#123021 / SE 2590) :F711 (Canteen) :Medical Supervisor 72 Station 22 - 1567 Waverley Street @ Chevrier Avenue (Fort Garry Industrial Park) Built 1977 :Engine 22 - 2001 E-One Cyclone II (1750/400/75') (SN#123020 / SE 2589) :Medic 22 Station 23 - 880 Dalhousie Drive @ Pembina Highway (Fort Richmond) Built 1968 :Engine 23 - 1999 Spartan Advantage / Saulsbury (1250/400/30F) (#SE 2116/298036) :Engine 231 :Water Rescue 23 :Tanker 23 - 1986 Ford C / FD-built (250/2500) Station 24 - 1665 Rothesay Street @ McIvor Avenue (North Kildonan) Built 1975 :Engine 24 - 1989 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry (1050/400) :Trench Rescue 24 :Medic 24 Station 25 - 701 Day Street @ Rosseau Avenue West (Transcona) Built 1985 :Engine 25 - 1994 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry (1500/400/80F) (SN#M5210) :Medic 25 :Snuffer 25 Station 26 - 1525 Dakota Street @ Warde Avenue (River Park South) Built 1994 :Engine 26 - 2001 E-One Typhoon / Superior (#SE 2659/124069) :Medic 26 :ATV Gator 26 Station 27 - 27 Sage Creek Boulevard @ Lagimodiere Boulevard (Sage Creek) Opened 2012 :Engine 27 :Medic 27 Station 28 - Planned for Waverley West Development (2013) Station 29 - Planned for Centreport Industrial Park (2017) Station 30 - 524 Osborne Street @ Arnold Avenue (Fort Rouge) Built 1915 :Gator 30 :Safety 30 Station 31 - 726 Furby Street @ Notre Dame Avenue (Downtown) Built in 1989 :Medical Supervisor 74 :Medic 01 :Medic 41 Station 33 - 598 St. Mary's Road @ St. Anne's Road (Old St. Vital) Built in 1906 :Medic 43 :Medic 17 Station 36 - 2490 Portage Avenue @ Olive Street (Silver Heights) Built in 1990 :Medic 36 Station 40 - Pacific Avenue @ McPhillips Street. (Downtown / North End) Opened 2010 : Bariatric Mechanical / Training Tower / Stores - 2546 McPhillips Street @ Templeton Avenue (Old Kildonan) :Spare - 1992 Spartan Diamond / Fort Garry heavy rescue :Spare - 1990 E-One Hush pump (1050/400) :Spare - 1989 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pump (1050/400) :Spare - 1986 KME / Fort Garry pump (1500/400) (SN#SS3341-1) :Spare - 1986 GMC / PK Welding rescue :Spare - 1984 King CM1 aerial (-/-/100') (SN#840011) :Spare - 1982 International / King pump (1050/1200) (SN#820028) :Spare - 1982 International Cargostar / King pump (1050/1200) (SN#820027) Assignment unknown :2013 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1500/600/30F) (SN#M423) :2013 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1500/600/30F) (SN#M421) :2013 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1500/600/30F) :2013 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1500/600/30F) :2013 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1500/600/30F) :2013 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1500/600/30F) :2013 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1500/600/30F) :2013 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1500/600/30F) :2008 E-One Typhoon pumper (1500/500/30F) :2008 E-One Typhoon pumper (1500/500/30F) :2008 E-One Typhoon pumper (1500/500/30F) :2008 E-One Typhoon pumper (1500/500/30F) :2008 E-One Typhoon pumper (1500/500/30F) :2008 E-One Typhoon pumper (1500/500/30F) :2008 E-One Typhoon pumper (1500/500/30F) :2008 E-One Typhoon pumper (1500/500/30F) (SN#133940) :2008 E-One Cyclone II tower (1750/250/100') (SN#133115) :2006 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1250/800/30F) :2006 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1250/800/30F) :2006 Sterling Acterra / Fort Garry heavy rescue (SN#A227) :2005 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250/800/30F) (SN#128386) :2005 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250/400/30F) (SN#125814) :2005 E-One Typhoon heavy rescue (SN#130024) :2004 E-One Typhoon pumper (1250/800/30F) (SN#128382) :2003 Ford F550 / Fort Garry mini-pumper (CAFS/250/20A) (SN#M9376) :2001 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400/50A) (SN#M6700) :2001 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400/50A) (SN#M6701) :2001 Spartan Gladiator / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400/50A) (SN#M6703) :2001 E-One Cyclone II quint (1500/400/100') (SN#121713 / SE 2567) :2001 E-One Cyclone II quint (1050/400/75') (SN#121451 / SE 2588) :2001 E-One Cyclone II quint (1750/400/75') (SN#121450 / SE 2587) :2001 E-One Cyclone II / Superior quint (1750/400/75') (SN#SE 2591/123017) :1998 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400/40F) (SN#M5991) :1998 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pumper (1750/400/50F) :1995 Ford F / Grainmaster/FD Shops CAFS (CAFS/400/40F) :1995 Pierce Saber / Fort Garry heavy rescue :1995 Pierce Saber / Fort Garry heavy rescue :1994 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400/80F) (SN#M5208) :1991 International S / Advance fuel tender (285 gal. gas/1300 gal. diesel) (SN#45117-93) :1990 E-One Hush pump (1050/500) :1990 E-One Hush pump (1050/500) :1989 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry pumper (1050/400) (SN#M3962) :1989 Spartan Silent Knight / Fort Garry (1050/400) :1993 Duplex / Fort Garry/LTI aerial (-/-/100') :1988 Duplex D450T / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) :1988 Kenworth / Fort Garry/Bronto tower (-/-/115') :1986 KME / Fort Garry pumper (1500/400) (SN#SS3341-2) :1984 GMC Transit bus command :1982 Western Star / King pumper (1750/400) (SN#820056) (Ex-P411) On Order :2013 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1500/600/30F) :2013 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1500/600/30F) :2013 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1500/600/30F) :2013 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1500/600/30F) :2013 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1500/600/30F) :2013 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1500/600/30F) :2013 Spartan Metro Star / Fort Garry pumper (1500/600/30F) Retired Apparatus :1982 International CO1950B / King pumper (1050/1200) :1981 International CO1950B / King pumper (1050/1200) :1980 Duplex / Pierreville ladder platform (-/-/100'LTI) :1979 Scot C1FD / King Seagrave pumper (1050/500) :1978 Scot C1FD / King Seagrave pumper (1050/500) (SN#77039) :1977 Scot C1FD / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100') :1977 Kenworth / King pumper (1050/400) :1976 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1050/400) :1969 Thibault Custom pumper (1050/500) :1969 International VCO / Thibault aerial (-/-/100') :1967 Mack C pumper (1050/400) :1960 Mack C aerial (-/-/100') Future plans :New Station 04 planned for the same location as current station. Will be rebuilt. :New Station 13 planned for 1350 Pembina Highway (former #13 Station). :New Station 15 planned for Elizabeth Road @ Speers Road.. :Stations 19 and 36 to be combined at Portage & Olive once Station 36 is demolished to make room for it. :New Station 28 planned for Waverley West Development. :New Station 29 rumored for Centreport Development. : Category:Manitoba Category:Manitoba departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Departments operating Saulsbury apparatus Category:Manitoba departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Departments operating Acres apparatus